Read all about it
by EmilyRosenberg95
Summary: When Lindsay screws up, it put her relationships with everyone to the test. She is determined to clear her name. The evidence never lies remember. M rated for the language in later chapter. Enjoy, drop a review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Read all about it

Chapter 1

"Great just great" Lindsay Grissom spoke turning off the TV in the Vegas Crime Lab break room, slamming the control on the table, she huffed and rubbed her hands over her face

"Baby its ok" Greg Sanders spoke calmly.

She turned to him with her eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"It's ok? I don't see your personal life splashed across the papers or on every news channel in Vegas" She stood up and yelled.

"You are my personal life Lindsay just incase you've forgotten, every time your face is shown or your name is mentioned, who's the one who is always defending your name, telling people that they are wrong and stupid to believe what they read, see or hear huh, so don't tell me that it isn't affecting me, your too busy watching the next news channel just to hear what they say about how you screwed up. Maybe you should concentrate on how this affected everyone else around, people who love you for who are whether you did screw up or not, people who will offend you. So maybe you should get your head out of your ass and see what these people are doing for you. Use your brain honey and wake up." He raised his eyebrows and then left the break room.

She quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the colleagues in the lab. She picked up her glass and took a gulp, she glanced at the glass then the wall, she was fuming, how dare he say those things to her, she didn't deserve a lecture from him, she got on from her parents and her boss Ecklie she didn't need it from him. He wasn't the one who was all the news, the city knowing how she screwed up, how she shot a suspect how turned out to an innocent citizen by accident of course. She didn't get it, all the evidence pointed to him. The evidence never lies. Lindsay bitterly laugh, evidence never lies her ass. She through the glass against the wall and watch it shatter. She screamed collapsing to the floor sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Read all about it

Chapter 2

Catherine Grissom who was walking down the hall reading a case file when she heard a loud noise, it sounded like glass shattering. She walking past the break room but stopped in her tracks at the sight of her daughter sobbing on the break room floor. She jumped when Lindsay screamed, it sent chills down her spine. She shoved the case file in a lab rat chest who happened to be passing.

"Hold that" She spoke not talking her eyes of her daughter. All the lab rat could do was nod in fear and rotted to the spot.

Catherine pushed opened the door as quite as she could.

Lindsay felt someone arm go around her shoulder. She stiffened.

"It's just me baby" Her mother soft voice reached her ears and softened her posture and she lent her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm such screw up, everyone hates me yet their defending me." She trembled.

"Baby you're not a screw up, name one person who hates you, we are defending you because we love you so much"

"Greg hates me and Ecklie"

"The Greg Sanders that I know worships the ground that you walk on, as for Ecklie he hates everybody who isn't his reflection."

Lindsay lightly chuckled.

"Now that's a sound I've been wanting to hear for a long time"

"It's such a mess Mom"

"And we'll get through this together"

Lindsay lifted her head of Catherine's shoulder.

"Together" She sobbed

"Together" Catherine nodded.

This cause Lindsay tears to resurface, Catherine instantly pulled her to her chest stroking her hair and then placed a kiss on top of Lindsay head.


	3. Chapter 3

Read all about it

Chapter 3

When Lindsay entered the locker room at the end of shift the sudden silence was deafening to her. The team minus Grissom of course was sat staring at her. She avoided Greg eyes. She grabbed her leather jacket out of her locker putting it on then throwing her draw string leather backpack over one shoulder slamming her locker shut, causing Sara to jump a little.

"Don't stop on my count" She threw over her shoulder before continuing out the door.

She heard Greg calling her name but she carried on down the hall. She passed her Dad's office, seeing he was sat his desk, she stood in the doorway.

"Umm did you get my report?" She asked.

"Yeah I did, good job on the case honey" He smiled.

She smiled "Thanks, bet it's nice to hear that I can actually close a case without screwing it up"

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself everyone make mistakes the press will lose interest and we can return back to normality, right go home and get some rest okay"

She nodded "I hope you're right, ill err see you tomorrow then"

"You will, remember nobody's prefect no even me." He smiled.

She smiled and turned.

"I love you sweetheart" He called after her.

She turned to face her father and smiled "I love you to Daddy". He returned the smile. With that she walked out to the parking lot putting her sunglasses on to shield herself from the bright lights of the camera's that went off her face.

Greg was faced with Lindsay sitting on the couch staring into space listening to Emeli Sande's Clown when he returned from shift. She stood up, she couldn't stand the atmosphere Greg had created.

"I'm gunna take a shower your lasagne is in the oven" She spoke as walked past him.

His hand shot out to grab her arm.

"Greg don't, I'm just getting over the first lecture spare me a second" She pleaded.

His other hand went to her face and stroked her cheek, then it tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're so fucking beautiful, what did I do to deserve you, something so fucking gorgeous, sexy and intelligent as you" Greg smiled.

"Greg have you drinking" She asked.

"No, I just think that I should be supporting you instead off shooting you down when you're at the bottom, I'm sorry baby" He replied rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip. She closed her eyes at the sensation, she opened her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" She pleaded searching his eyes.

He pulled her into an embrace, he pulled her tight against his body.

"I love you Lindsay so much but you've got to talk to me baby, please"

"I love you too, I will" She smiled up at him lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read all about it**

Chapter 4

"Catherine I'm just saying that we should discuss it" Grissom called from the bathroom.

Catherine who was sat up in bed under the covers, she stuck her middle finger up in his direction, her eyes still on her book.

"What do you think honey" he tried again, knowing his wife wasn't listening to him and well he knew her view on the subject. When she didn't answer him a second time, he leant against the doorframe arms across his chest. He stared at his wife hoping to catch her eye.

"You know it's rude to stare" when she didn't get answer, "What" She added finally looked up from her book, seeing her husband expression.

"Why are ignoring me" He asked the slight hurt was heard in his voice

She took her glasses off before replying "I'm not I just want to talk about it" She shrugged.

He pushed himself of the door frame and join her on the bed.

"I just hate seeing my family upset about this" Grissom admitted.

"I know you do, but there not a lot you can do" Catherine sadly smiled.

"Well" he paused.

"Gil" She warned.

"What?" He grinned.

"Don't you even think about it" She pointed.

He just poked out his tongue in reply causing her to laugh.


End file.
